


Ever Thine, Ever Mine, Ever Ours

by BlondeLion



Category: Clerith - Fandom, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, F - Fandom, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Clerith, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlondeLion/pseuds/BlondeLion
Summary: A compilation of drabbles I've written from tumblr
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't have a specific prompt. Just a drabble

Viridian irises are tracing the outlines of his face as soft fingertips smooth against his jawline. A surprise that he hasn’t yet woken, but she doesn’t mind. For once he’s found a bit of peacefulness in his sleep, found some type of comfort in blank dreams. Just a few hours prior she had woken to him, shaking and dare she say tears? Night terrors that shook him to his core.  
Always wishing she could do more, more comfort, more to chase away these dreams. To be what he needs, to make him feel something else than guilt, then pain. She can hold off the nightmares as long as he needs, nails raking gently through his hair until he eases the tension from his muscles and falls deeper into slumber. He deserves it, so rarely getting sleep like that.  
Sunrise is not far away, low ambient light beginning its cascade into their room. It outlines him, letting her see the outlines of his face, mouth, nose. It weakens her heart when he’s like this, how disarming it is when he’s vulnerable to her. Sliding along his jawline, wrapped in his arms she can see the definition. He’s stirring from the contact, and his arms wrap around her instinctively. Actions like this are easier for him in moments like this, when limbs are sluggish, and his mind isn’t in overdrive.

Cerulean eyes peep open, already looking down at his wide-awake companion. He briefly wonders if she’s been up since, but that’s a concern he’d address later. He doesn’t want to immediately get nervous, and instead forces his brain to halt. Inhale, and enjoy the moment with her. Aerith leans up, her nose nuzzling against his jawline. “Good morning” She muses, whispered softly against his skin. He leans into the contact, his head nodding in response. Mornings like this are rare, but they make him feel spoiled. She breathes life into him.

“ m’ sorry about waking you” The words fill the space between them, gentle but strained. Admittedly, he feels guilty about waking her up, keeping her up. A tender chuckle, low and enough that he can tell she’s smiling. “It’s okay, cloud” She makes his head fuzzy in moments like this, when instead of filling it with words it’s the small actions that make him tremble. She never asked for more from him, never expected anything he couldn’t give. Patience, kindness, a place to call home. She does it with one look, with one smile, everything feels okay when she’s looking at him like that.

He can feel the outline of her lips on his jawline, quietly pressing kisses into skin. She gets away with so much more during the mornings, and she knows it. It makes his throat tighten when he tilts her head up, hesitation in his actions when he sees how she looks up at him. But Aerith doesn’t hesitate, she doesn’t have to second guess herself or him. Her head tilts, leaning up to press a firm but soothing kiss into his mouth. Not their first, but it makes both feel the same. An electricity shared by them, a sensation that he can’t put his finger on. He wonders, can she?  
But hands tangle into loose brown curls to cradle her head, a small gesture that he isn’t ready to let go; that he doesn’t want her to end it. Her kisses feel like salvation on his lips, a prayer that has been answered. If this was the answer, he’d be praying every second he could. Aerith is gentle in her motions, when her body presses to his and he feels like fire has ignited in his stomach.  
It should be a sin at how easy she captivates him; how easy it is for her to get her way when he isn’t sure which path to take. Her hands brush over exposed flesh, and Cloud swears that he isn’t deserving of that touch. It feels like absolution for every sin he’s ever committed, a penance he doesn’t deserve. Her touch absolves him, over and over until it is recited by memory.

She does the thinking for both, and every action on his part is met with guiding hands and gentle smiles. It makes his breath catch in his throat, a tremble in his fingertips when flesh meets flesh. It makes his head spin, stomach twisting. She smooths her lips over his, drawing his attention back. She won’t let him get lost in his mind, and every touch brings him further from his own thoughts. Think less, do more.  
The racing of his heart doesn’t stop, but Aerith is there. Calming him, wordlessly comforting him, telling him ‘it’s okay’ . God how did he get so lucky? How could she love him? How could she so effortlessly accept him as he was? Confused, isolated, broken. What on Gaia did he do that made him deserve her? Deserve this?  
His lips part, a strangled muffled cry between surprise and pleasure. Heaven on Gaia must be here, wrapped up in these sheets with her. His sins, his atonement, it disappears in her lips. Her voice, whispering words of devotion that wash over him and encourage him on. His thoughts becoming quieter, his actions becoming bolder.  
Filtered hues of soft pinks and purples are filling their room and Cloud swears she’s glowing, a literal goddess that he’s been blessed with. He isn’t sure why he’s so deserving of her, but he’d spend the rest of their lives trying to figure it out. Trying to prove he’s worth her love.

Time felt as if it did not exist within these walls this morning, as if the heavens themselves had slowed the universe. Their love so strong that even time will lie down and be still for them. His love is consuming, a subtle fire that ignites into a blaze when they’re alone. There is no place in the promise land or Gaia that feels righter than at his side, then right at this moment. He is her entire world, in the simplest and most complex of ways.  
A love so strong it transcended time, space, life and death.  
He fills her with dreams and hopes, silent promises made with knowing looks and gentle caresses. Her protector, her bodyguard. Her everything. He shields her when the world crashes in on her, when the world demands too much from her. She finds safety in his arms, hidden from the world. No matter the demon, the challenge, the nightmare, he’s there to protect her, to listen to her.  
Cloud sees her, just as much as she sees him.  
Her fingers dig into skin that no doubt will leave marks, movements altering between gentle and needy to loving. They don’t need to think about it, their bodies and minds in sync. Their hearts finding a way to bring them together, to bind them one another.

It’s here where they meet on even ground, inexperienced but willing. Tentative touches and whispered praises until they fade into noises between lovers. Between these walls, between the sheets. They find one another in ways that only lovers can. In a way that is so unique between them that it makes her heart flutter in her chest.  
He unravels her at the seams, cracks open her ribcage and steals her heart. Never in her life did she imagine loving someone so deeply, so entirely, so consumingly. Every crack, every broken thing about them seems to mend when they touch. They don’t feel so broken anymore.  
Labored breaths are exchanged, heightened senses as the world outside is forgotten and they both are absorbed in the passion between them. It’s slow, an ember that is feed bit by bit until they can’t restrain themselves. He’s lost in her, searching and finding a home, a place she’s carved out for him.  
It’s here where she discovers he’s done the same, that she’s managed to fit into an empty spot he’s crafted just for her. A space that he whispers is just for her. Not another soul would fit so well between his walls. She’s slipped through, and now he’s not sure if he could ever let her go again.  
No, they both know that answer. They are both ruined by one another, their sharp edges are dulled in the presence of one another. There is not another soul in the universe that could part them. The cosmos would die out before their love for one another would, their devotion was sealed for eternity. There would not be one without the other.  
The morning continues on, light streaming through the cracks of the window. The once soft pink hues are stronger, still too early for others but not them. Tangled limbs and lips, sheets around bare bodies as they tangle deeper into one another. Soft gasps, please on eager ears until they’re swallowing the sounds of one another.  
Heartbeats begin to steady, warm kisses pressed to flushed skin until lips are connecting feverishly. Fingers winding into locks between breathy whispers. Cerulean eyes gazing down at her, robbing her of all senses. She’s so small under him, so doe-eyed and soft. An expression that is reserved for him.

His heart takes control, lips moving before his mind can comprehend. Blonde spikes dip, face hiding in the crook of her neck as he lays alongside her. ‘I love you, Aer’ Breathlessly, genuinely and entirely. She has his heart, his soul, his life. He would gladly lay down and die if it meant protecting her. If it meant keeping harm from befalling her.  
He lost her once, an act that nearly destroyed him. And now he realizes that there is not a force within the universe that could make him lose her again. Ever. He would never allow another to take her, to separate them again.The light of his life, his savior. His flower girl. Her hands wrap around him, and he can feel the soft gasp when she hears those words.  
It makes him halt, his brain beginning to function and switch into overdrive. Had he done something wrong? Was he not supposed to say that? Had he messed up? Had he ruined the one good thing to happen to him? Worse of all, did she not feel the same? Tensed, ready to pull himself away until he feels her tightening her arms around him.  
Hearing the words churn her stomach, a validation that makes her heart ache. Of course they love one another, of course she loves him. The words are a dip in the ocean that is his mind, a reflection that their making progress. That they, both want this. That it’s something more.  
“I love you too, Cloud” Her voice is so diminutive, but he can hear the notes of happiness underneath it all. His body relaxes, pulling her as close as physically possible. He needs her, he needs her like how the sun needs the moon.

She’s exhausted him in ways he can’t quite comprehend yet, in ways he’s sure he’ll begin to understand. He’s opened up to her in ways she wants to explore, in ways she never imagined before. It’s a silent promise they can feel as her hands reach over and interlock with his.  
A promise that this, is real.  
That they deserve it

That the life stream itself, could not separate their love.


	2. Undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Cloud saying "I want to see your face as you come undone"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! This was a prompt from a writing partner

Cloud is whispering hotly against her ear, his hands pulling her by the hips only to be pinned against the door. Time alone had been few moments and far between unless they were clever about it now. Someone always needed something, and as much as Aerith loved everyone; she was growing impatient at their lack of alone time. Somedays it could not be helped, other times it felt as if they were purposefully trying to keep an eye on them. Today, they had found a window of opportunity. And they were taking up every second of it.

His hands are tangled into her hair, pulling her impossibly closer as his lips crash onto hers. Her stomach twists in anticipation, already plucking buttons and belts to remove every single piece of clothing. She wants to feel him and only him. Cloud nips at her bottom lip, earning a small utterance of whined pleasure when he abandons her lips in favor of her neck. He backs away for a moment to untangle himself from his shirt, hand coming up to run over his mouth as he looks over her. Aerith can f e e l how she looks. A type of hunger, a type of want that he could fulfill.

Straightening up, Aerith shrugs out of her red jacket as he approaches again. Her hands are already on his chest before he can push her back against the wall, his hands curling where her ribcage was. Ruthlessly he keeps his lips away from hers, earning a disgruntled moan until he places them on her collar bone. His hands roam with a purpose until they find the buttons of her dress, nearly yanking them apart until the fabric is pooled around her feet. She isn’t cold, the second more skin is exposed Cloud is there, pressing wet, open mouth kisses along her body. It isn’t enough though, she can’t be the only one undressed. Her hands grip the fabric of his pants, tugging until he gets the idea and pulls away from leaving angry red marks against her skin. He looks like a kid who had their toy taken away when he looks up to her, playfully rolling his eyes to indulge her in removing his pants. She acts like they weren’t going to come off ever again. When he’s down to his boxers, he’s back against her skin with a vengeance for being interrupted. Her hands tangled into blonde hair, wiggling under his touch until his hands are holding her hips firmly to keep her still. “Cloud” A huff of disappointment, lips puckering into a pout until he looks up towards her. It makes her whole body tingle the way his eyes are darkened, the slight possessiveness of his language. “I want to see your face as you come undone” The subtle coarseness in his voice makes her knees tremble, and Aerith gives a faint nod. She didn’t want this to be a solo affair however, and her hands are on his shoulders surprisingly him as she’s pushing him back onto the floor. “I want the same thing~” She tells him softly, a mischievous glint in her eyes as she leans down to capture his lips.

There was no denying how good it felt through her body to feel the way he touched her. His hands traced down her body and in their wake a ripple of goosebumps followed. Her head was spinning through ecstasy, a feeling that washed over her. Aerith wanted him to feel the same, to lose himself in the feelings between them; of her touch against his skin. She’s sunken lower, hips meeting his to carefully gyrate against him until a groan rips through his throat. She doesn’t have to guess; she can feel how aroused he is.

Aerith’s tugging off her the rest of her garments, taking his for good measure too. It’s a clear indication that she doesn’t want to stop, or be interrupted before they can enjoy one another. Aerith straddles him again, gaze colliding with his as he eyes her curiously, wantonly. He’s trying to keep his composure, but the way his chest rises and falls tells a different story. Aerith’s hand is cautiously stroking him between her legs, lips widening into a smile when Cloud’s bottom lip trembles slightly. They’re both stubborn, but she won’t tease him too much today.

Cloud was intoxicating, every touch made her feel hazy, blurred the edges around her world and made only him clear. It made her feel, and it was something she could devour every day and night. Even in a room full of people, Cloud was always the one who took away that feeling of loneliness.

His hips rolled up against her and she felt the tip of his cock sinking inside of her, felt the ache that spread through her hips and wanted more. A small cry slipped from her mouth, hips lowering to slide herself to the base, to surround him. She couldn’t help to keep her eyes from falling down, watching his face scrunch up and head fall back when he felt her completely envelope him. A muffled moan of approval rippling from his throat. “Aerith” A low groan of her name, a quieted plea so she wouldn’t tease him. His eyes dart to hers, a fair warning look that made her shiver. If she played too much, she knew he’d take over. His words echoed in her head, and she’d do well to remember them.

Her hands smooth over his hips, using them as leverage as she began to grind against him, her body igniting in a furious fire of frenzied passion. Cloud hands catch her hips, not quite holding to lead the motion, but enough to remind her that in truth he was the one in charge there. The deeper she buries him into her, the harder it is to stay quiet. Even more, the less she cares about staying quiet. The pleasure he was building within her, the way his breath registered in her ear only as encouragement. Her head tilts back, lips parting into a whimper as he demanded more of her, made her walls tighten around her when his fingertips began to dip into her hips and crash their bodies into one another. Whimpers turn into pleasured cries as her thighs tensed around his hips, her palm playing flat against his stomach to control something of herself. She could barely contain herself, perhaps considering how long it had been since they’d last been like this. There isn’t any shame in how aroused she is, nor him. How wet she felt between her thighs or how undoubtedly easy it was for him to thrust into her. Cloud pushes further into her touch, starved for her affection as much as she is of his. He pulls her palm to his face, pressing a kiss to the center of it as her gaze falls to his. He swallows thickly, eyes narrowing in a silent command. ‘Don’t look away’. 

Dull nails bit into her hips as their pace quickened, and Aerith was gradually losing her focus into that mounting pleasure. Eyelashes fluttered frantically, attempting to keep her gaze on his face. It was increasingly harder, every thrust make her eyes shut for a moment as her mouth opened to echo another sound. She couldn’t help how her grip tightened the closer she got, and the faster he moved, the harder he moved. Soft thighs tensed at his hips as head tips just an inch back, a muffled moan spilling out as her walls flutter around him. Her skin feels feverish, cheeks brightening into red as his eyes trace every inch of her expression as her climax builds. It rushes through her, until she’s writhing on top of him and he’s holding her tightly to watch it built and wash through her entire body. She could feel the tremor under his skin, another wave of ecstasy that wasn’t her own but his. His head leaned back as she flattened against his chest. His hips slowed, muscles taunt as he spilled himself within her. They lay still, absorbing the moment as their bodies come down from their high. Curled on his chest, she whines softly when his hands smooth down to her hips. She’s sore, but in a way that she couldn’t complain about. Cloud is carefully as he lifts her, and she’s pouting at the emptiness. It’s an odd sensation, but needed nonetheless. They couldn’t stay like that forever. She rolls to the side as his arms circle around her, his breath still ragged. She wasn’t up to letting him go right then, and probably wouldn’t even want to let go later. Finding a place in the middle of everything, hers, and everything his, a place where they collided, and a place they felt safe. A place where they figured out the emotions that ran rampant within them. Words falter in her mouth, and instead she can only manage to press a kiss into his mouth. A silent promise, ‘I won’t leave’.


	3. You Should Be kissed, and often, by someone who knows how

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ❛ you should be kissed — and often — and by someone who knows how. '   
> From Cloud.   
> Explicit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this prompt!

She is certain that his fingertips have touched her soul. Unknowingly reaching forward and taking hold of everything that she is and wants to be. Equally as gentle as it is tight. There is not another man on Gaia that would touch her as he did, no other that is able to see past the mask she wore for the sake of those around her. In the same right she has looked past his own, slipping through the cracks in the carefully built walls around him. They created a space just for one another, a space where they exist together.

"You should be kissed — and often — and by someone who knows how." His words tossed out like a challenge make her stomach twist in excitement. He sits across from her as if he is simply asking her about the weather instead of riling her up. He may be quiet but knows exactly what those words mean to her. 

“Is that someone you?” Her lips spread into a smile, “Color me surprised. I didn’t know you knew about those things…” She teased gently, moving to stand before him as his eyes darkened up at her. Gloved hands reach upward, gripping tightly onto her hips. “Let me remind you what I do know” His tone dropped, dripping with a mixture of command and want. Aerith obliges, letting him guide her onto his lap until she’s straddling him.

His lips find hers, and the kiss floods into her senses. His hands catch around her waist, holding onto her tightly enough so she can’t slip away. Aerith is tangling a hand into the nape of his neck, earning a groan from his lips. When she grows bored of tugging his hair, her fingers are dancing over his chest, pulling at buttons and buckles until he catches on to what she’s doing,

When they part, her cheeks feel flushed. Breathless, thrilled, viridian meets cerulean in a challenge that neither will win. Her name falls from his lips and gaia does it sound good. The way it falls off the tip of his tongue in a mixture of neediness and command. Her stomach twists in anticipation, barely able to manage a nod in response. “yes?” She breaths, trembling under his intense gaze.

His voice made her weak at the knees and coupled with his gaze she was sure that her legs were made of jelly. His gaze held despite in such a way that made her stomach fill with butterflies. It was unlike anything she could have dreamed of, and it was territory they had been edging around for weeks.

“Remember this now?” There it is the reassurance that this is wanted, that this is okay between them. That he is wanted. It should have been obvious how she feels, but none the less she’ll answer him. “Yes” Her lips widen into a smile that brightens her face, viridian orbs shimmering towards him. “I remember” She repeats, no confusion in her voice but a determined tone. She was done pretending; she was done running. Aerith wanted to live her life, a life side by side with him. 

Fingers continue to unravel his clothes, feeling his gaze inspect every one of her movements. When he leans forward to indulge her in removing his shirt, he dips forward to press his lips into her throat. The action surprises her, and she squirms in his hold when his tongue darts out to lap at the sensitive flesh. His grip keeps her in the same spot however, only loosening to let her hips wiggle as she suffers under his activities.

Aerith bites back the strangled moan from her lips, breath heaving when he’s satisfied with the small angry marks he’s left. Rose-colored lips plump outward in a pout, still quivering as her body jolts through a multitude of sensations. She’s barely able to make out his name before his lips consume hers, demanding all her attention be given back to them.

They each had a deep need for this, a desire to be longed for by another person, to feel that comfort of someone at their side. Cloud had long ago taken that spot in her heart, protecting her, comforting her, standing by her side as she did his. The physical scars they each had were healed, it was the emotional and mental ones that they tended too. Those were the ones that they were gentle with and came to understand.

Her fingertips brush against his chest, until they reach up to take hold of his jawline. There is a moment when their eyes meet and Aerith can feel the heat between them, the way her heart seemed to beat in sync with his. It feels different between them, this sudden fire to be wanted, to be pleased, to be loved.

Tentatively his hands rise, gliding over curves he’s been curious about, not to be distracted from his mission of unveiling them. Hands clumsily tug at buttons he can’t see, until he can feel the fabric of her dress giving way and exposing flesh. The way she smiles into the kiss feels like trouble, the way her body suddenly presses further into him, the arch of her back clearly to thrust her hips into his.

Reluctantly he loosens his grasp on her, watching her pull back and the pink fabric of her dress begins to cascade down her body. Respectfully, his eyes begin to wander across the visible skin, briefly wondering when it began to get so hot in their room. Aerith’s own gaze drops towards his pants, an arched eyebrow along with the clearing of her throat bringing his gaze to hers. Her hands ghost over the buckle to his pants which now feel insufferable. He lifts his hips up, an audible groan when Aerith doesn’t move and instead lets him suffer through pushing them down his legs and off. Maybe he had underestimated just exactly how much control Aerith had over him.

Aerith’s subtle touches must feel torturous, keeping herself contained feels impossible. She’s surprised Cloud is keeping his composure, although the sweat above his brow says otherwise. He pulls her face back up, now standing Aerith is the one who is able to control the kiss. She lingers there, letting their tongues mingle until they break for air. Lips now nipping at his jawline to leave small red marks in retaliation for the ones he left on her. She can feel the protest in his throat, but there is a lack of oxygen from her previous demand over his lips and so he cannot refuse her actions. Instead, puffs of air escape his throat in various pitches depending on how hard she’s nipped down at him.

His hands move to cup her face, slender fingers tangling into brown locks as he tugs gently. Her head tips back and a disgruntled sound echoes out of her throat. She didn’t feel finished with her own teasing before he reclaimed his control. Aerith whimpers under his touch when he releases her hair, his lips pressing kisses too softly into the curve of her neck, trailing down onto her chest and into the bend of her breasts. The band snaps off and Aerith yelps in surprise as air hits her, nipples hardening not only from exposure but now from his gaze.

His nose brushes against the supple flesh, teeth nipping as he speaks. “behave” Aerith isn’t that dumb, but she had been playing coy. A solid ‘mhm’ in acknowledgement is given, gasping softly when his mouth takes one of her breasts into his mouth and his tongue begins to play over the sensitive spot.

“cloud, please!” There is a sweet wickedness to her voice, especially when he switches his attention to the other side, letting Aeirth suffering again under his ministrations. Her cheeks blossomed in a blush, watching Cloud’s obvious enjoyment grow. Aerith wants him to enjoy it, wants him to enjoy her. He makes it so easy to forget herself, to succumb to the pleasure that washes over her.

When he pulls back to inspect her face, his lips dare to crack into a sly smirk. Aerith whines softly, huffing softly as her body adjusts again. Her hands grip his shoulders until he’s dropped back into the chair, a fire in her gaze that threatens to consume both of them. Her hands tug at the waistband of his boxers, both a little surprised at herself and proud. She can see the subtle widening of his eyes, the momentary hesitation to give into that want.

He wanted it, she didn’t have to guess that much, neither of them did.

It was still nerve-wracking. Aerith tip her head down, testing the waters for both. A pink tongue, darting out to run the length of his member. There is a palpable tension, one she can feel under her hands on his thigh. One that clenches when she firsts laid her mouth on him and then a muffled moan that is stifled by himself.

All of it only encourages her.

Her mouth comes over it now, a soft hum as she works her way down. Carefully she begins the bobbing motion of her head and mouth, feeling as Cloud delicately shifts himself to figure out how to handle the blitz of sensation he’s experiencing. She can hear it on the tip of his tongue, the low vocal sounds that he’s restraining.

Aerith braces her hands on his thigh, a quick pullback until it’s just the tip in her mouth that gets the attention. Petite hands wrapping around the base so she can suck more while her hands glide up and down. There are moments when she goes slow, a pace that is difficult for both of them but necessary. It feels agonizing for her, so she can only imagine what Cloud is experiencing when she’s slowing her actions down.

Her hands tightly around his cock, a brazen move but one that pays off when a groan is ripped from his throat. Aerith is careful, moving her hands to the side so she can tilt her head and lap over the area with her tongue next. It’s a repeated motion, his hips are jerking in a desperate motion for more.

She wants to tease him, but for the time being she’ll let it slide. Instead her attention is back on the bobbing motion, feeling her way down until she moves back up. She struggles to keep her own small mews quiet, enjoying how seemingly needy Cloud is by the actions’ she’s doing. There isn’t even a moment to argue how pleasing him makes her feel, how good it feels.

His hand grips into her hair, silently pleading for her to pause until he can form her name on his lips again. He’ll unravel at this pace, she’ll be the end of him.

“Aerith”

His rasp voice catches her attention, eyes flickering up to meet her companion’s. The expression catches her by surprise, the way his cheeks are full of color, the slight pant from his lips as he attempts to catch his breath. His eyes are what bewilder her the most, the sudden darkening of blue, filled to the brim with emotions that make her tremble. Aerith pulls back softly, swallowing the way he makes her feel in that moment to answer him. “yes, Cloud?”

The excitement rises in her stomach, the neediness in his voice as he motions for her to come near. The rate at which her heart is thundering in her chest feels frightening, she’s sure he can hear it. The way her body shivers under his gaze. She doesn’t even have to tell him what she wants now, but instead there is a silent agreement. Not that Cloud had to say much, his actions spoke loud enough for him.

The franticness of his breathing was coupled with her own small gasps for air as he pulls her back onto his lap. His arms wrap around her as she sits on him, her hips raising upwards until he’s positioned correctly. There is a type of satisfaction that she cannot describe when she settles down, listening to both of them as the sensation devours their bodies. Aerith softens her grip, body leaning forward until he’s supporting her weight. His body rocks them, and she’s gripping his shoulders as if her life depends on it. Letting go, is simply not an option for them.

It feels like too much, the way her body craves his. The way every one of her senses is focused on him, on the way her body reacts to the onslaught of pleasure. Her body feels electric, every thrust of his hips another jolt straight into her. Her hips sway with his, desperate and needy for a release that is long overdue. 

His head leans into hers, eyes shutting tightly. Her body was a cathedral and there he was seeking absolution.

Their hips pushed and pulled in sync, finding a rhythm that would be their undoing. Aerith clings to him, face buried into his neck until her voice resonates with her release. He swears he’s never felt any closer to heaven than he does right then and there. Cloud’s body reacts, tightening his hold on her protectively until he’s shuddering under her touch at his own orgasm.

As the sound of their breath fill the air, Cloud turns to press swollen lips into her temple. The warmth from their bodies is infectious, and despite how warm he feels he continues to hold her close. He can feel the way her chest vibrates as she hums softly, nose brushing against his adams apple as she rouses herself enough to look him in the eye. Her lips tick upwards, nose crinkling from the action.

It’s enough to convey her feelings, and his own lips mimic her smile.


	4. The things we want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Cloud "....use your mouth on me?"  
> Explicit

Cloud never asked for much from her, never expected or demanded anything from her. He accepted everything she gave with opens arms, with a type of understanding they shared with one another. So when the words parted from his lips, it sent a shiver down her spine. The man who rarely, if ever, asking for something; shocked her. Of course one would expect that in times like this, it was natural for lovers to ask of things from one another and yet Cloud never did. In their few moments alone, of intimacy, it was a shared moment or one where he attended to her and she to him.

But Cloud asking for it? It made her weak at the knees. Aerith always knew that Cloud was attracted to her, that he enjoyed their life together, but to be wanted? To be desired in such a way that made her feel butterflies in her stomach. It was unlike anything she could imagine. His eyes lingered on her, the uncertainty if his words were too bold or if he had crossed a line.

Her lips lifted into a smile, a sheepish one as she swayed on her bare feet in front of him. Alone, even after many nights of sleeping side by side he could still make her shy. And Aerith rarely ever felt shy about herself.

Those words had excited her in a way that she didn’t expect, the undertones of his voice that it was a question, but it was more than that. It was the same desire to be longed for by another person, to want to experience that with them. Her head dips in a nod, “Okay” She breaths out, watching it register on his face that his request would be granted. That despite how nervous the air was, they were in this together.

She can see the gears working in his mind before the surprise finds his face, and even more so when she approaches him. Maybe he was expecting her to brush it off, but now he’s faced with the similar thought. He was getting exactly what he had asked for.

Her fingertips brush against his chest, until they reach up to take hold of his jawline. There is a moment when their eyes meet and Aerith can feel the heat between them, the awkwardness melting away the second he reaches up at takes hold of her waist. It feels different between them, this sudden fire to be wanted, to be pleased.

She leans down, pressing lips to his tenderly while moving to straddle his waist. He was going to get what he asked for, but it would come at her pace, and her decision. Fingers wrap around his jawline, one hand against the back of his neck while he grips at her hips. There is a neediness in his grasp that sets her heart ablaze, that makes it pound loudly in her chest. His touch is electrifying.

One hand leaves his face, feeling down his chest, past his abs and onto the hem of his pants. She’s thankful he’s not wearing a shirt, it would just get in the way, honestly. There is a distinctive tug, a demanding yank that lets him know exactly what she expects without much interference to their lips. They both know she can be demanding, but Cloud is willing enough to let her have it for the time being. Afterall, he’s the one who’s doing the asking here.

Even reluctantly his hands leave her skin, unbuckling pants that now feel a little too tight. He lifts his hips up, an audible groan when Aerith doesn’t move and instead lets him suffer through pushing them down his legs and off. Lifting his lips had pushed her down onto him, and maybe he had underestimated just exactly how much control Aerith had over him.

Even in such subtle touches, she was nearly too much for him. She sinks lower, lips now nipping at his jawline to leave small red marks. She can feel the protest in his throat, but there is a lack of oxygen from her previous domain over his lips and so he cannot refuse her actions. Instead, puffs of air escape his throat in various pitches depending on how hard she’s nipped down at him.

Her fingers grasp at his sides, having now slid off of him and settled between his thighs. Her mouth continued the onslaught of kisses and bites against his abdomen, his fingers threading through her unbound hair. Something, to hold onto while she drove him inside.

Aerith’s mouth curls into a mischievous grin, eyes sparkling when she catches his gaze. “Is this what you meant?” It’s posed almost too innocently, the lightness in her voice suddenly making the room feel so much smaller. There is visible confliction on his face, the drive to tell her exactly what he wants, and the embarrassment of stating it even more explicitly that he already had.

But Aerith isn’t that dumb, but she loves to play coy. Her fingers tap against the hemline of his boxers, as if there isn’t a tent sitting right in front of her. Her hands drag across it, a mock look of surprise when she flashes another smile up at him. “Oh!” She laughs, “You mean use my mouth here!”

There is a sweet wickedness to her voice, especially when she snaps back the band of his waistband and drags it off just as he had done with the pants. Even if they’ve been in a similar situation before, she still always got a little nervous with him. Her cheeks blossomed in a blush, watching Cloud’s own bloom on his face. His hand comes up to half cover his face, or muffle a groan. She isn’t sure which but it remains there while she let’s the air settle between them.

Was he regretting his choice of words now?

She wanted to be good for him, wanted him to enjoy every second of this encounter. Wanted Cloud to ask for the things he wanted, instead of always putting his needs aside for others. Even if it wasn’t meant to be, it felt like a lot of pressure. The drive to please him, to please herself. His expression, half hidden by his hand make her stomach twirl.

He wanted it, she didn’t have to guess that much, but the actual process of it? Nerve-wracking. Aerith tip her head down, testing the waters for both of them. A pink tongue, darting out to run the length of his member. There is a palpable tension, one she can feel under her hands on his thigh. One that clenches when she firsts laid her mouth on him and then a muffled moan that is stifled by his hand.

All of it only encourages her. She’s determined to break through, to make him relax. Or at least, enjoy it.

Instead, her mouth comes over it now, a soft hum as she words her way down. Carefully she begins the bobbing motion of her head and mouth, feeling as Cloud delicately shifts himself to figure out how to handle the blitz of sensation he’s experiencing. She can hear it on the tip of his tongue, the low vocal sounds that he’s restraining.

Aerith braces her hands on his thigh, a quick pullback until it’s just the tip in her mouth that get’s the attention. Petite hands wrapping around the base so she can suck more while her hands glide up and down. There are moments when she goes slow, a pace that is difficult for both of them but necessary. It feels agonizing for her, so she can only imagine what Cloud is experiencing when she’s slowing her actions down.

Her hands tightly around his cock, a brazen move but one that pays off when a groan is ripped from his throat. Aerith is careful, moving her hands to the side so she can tilt her head and lap over the area with her tongue next. It’s a repeated motion, his hips are jerking in a desperate motion for more.

She wants to tease him, but for the time being she’ll let it slide. Aerith isn’t even sure if she could form the words to taunt her now. Instead her attention is back on the bobbing motion, feeling her way down until she moves back up. She struggles to keep her own small mews quiet, enjoying how seemingly needy Cloud is by the actions’ she’s doing. There isn’t even a moment to argue how pleasing him makes her feel, how good it feels.

In itself it turns her on. But she can wait, she can force herself to wait until she’s accomplished her task. And by Clould’s reaction? It would be soon. There’s a brief thought about if he’s ever experienced this before, if he enjoys being pleasured like this. The way his hand grips into her hair makes it seemed like he was enjoying it very much.

‘Please’

His rasp voice catches her attention, eyes flickering up to meet her companion’s. She isn’t sure if he’s even aware of his plea, but it only adds fuel to her fire. Accepting the challenge, her motions become stronger. The pressure, as a hand wraps around the base of his cock to help the sensation of pleasure as her mouth continues to suck and lap at him.

The excitement rises in her stomach, the neediness in his voice combined with how he lifts his hips up to meet her. The rate at which her heart is thundering in her chest. She doesn’t even have to tell him what she wants now, but instead there is a silent agreement. Not that Cloud had to say much, his actions spoke loud enough for him.

The franticness of his breathing was coupled with her own small gasps for air. His grip on her hair tightened, but Aerith continued her rhythmic motions against the head of his dick until she felt the tension break in his body. His lips part, a muffled gargle of words and sounds that she cannot hear over the sensation filling her mouth.

There is a type of satisfaction that she cannot describe when she continues, listening to Cloud’s muffled voice plead at her. Aerith softens her grip, letting him ride out the waves of his orgasm naturally as his hips dip gently up while she’s swallowing and licking up his member from the aftermath of it. Her chest is heavy at the sudden intake of oxygen, but she still feels like electricity is flowing through her veins.

Her teeth bite into her lips, eyes clashing with him as he struggles to find his own pattern for breathing. Her brow arches, unable to hide the sway of her hips. “…use your mouth on me?” It’s more like a challenge, than a request.


	5. Awaiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud and Aerith getting a little hot n heavy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Our muses making out and grinding while fully clothed

The world had never been kind to them. Cruelty of wars, of experiments, and ghosts had plagued their lives. Most of all, loneliness had been painful. Isolated away from everyone else. Friends, family, one another. They were different, and that made fate even more terrible. They were trying to fight a battle to save the world. Playing in a game that they were losing at, with no end in sight.

Even under the brief reprieve of glowing lights and promises in a ferris wheel the outside world lurked. The threat of tomorrow still lingered, and the unknown haunted them in their dreams. No doubt Barret would soon be looking for them, the self-proclaimed father figure of the group looking for two mischievous adults who should know better. It was easy enough to sneak out, it would be returning that would be tricky.

To any possible onlookers, they would look like two normal teenagers. No one would suspect that the weight of the world had settled on their shoulders. That they had very little time to experience anything resembling a normal life.

It was that weight that helped the course of their actions. The way Aerith tumbled back onto the grass, Cloud following in tow. Hands had tangled into golden locks, tugging him closer until there was no space left between them. His hands nervously roamed over her clothed body, cupping the supple flesh when the need hit.

There were no promises of what the next few days would hold, no promises that they’d get this chance again to feel normal.

Viridian irises are tracing the outlines of his face as soft fingertips smooth against his jawline. A surprise that he hasn’t pulled away yet but is indulging just as much as she is in this reckless action. They should be far more well behaved than this. Neither one is, and instead they have entangled themselves into one another with a fire that is hard to calm. The outline of her lips ghost over his throat, and she wonders if this is what paradise is like. The way her body feels electric when his hands grip the fabric of her dress, hiking it up enough to let slender thighs wrap around his waist and bring him that much closer.

Aerith is quietly pressing hungry kisses into his mouth, demanding all his attention which he eagerly gives. He doesn’t feel like a puppet right then, not a solider taking orders. Aerith makes him feel like a man who has a choice. A man that is pouring everything he has into the woman he loves. It makes his throat tighten when he tilts her head up, hesitation in his actions when he sees how she looks up at him. But Aerith doesn’t hesitate, she doesn’t have to second guess herself or him. Her head tilts, leaning up to press a firm but soothing kiss into his mouth. Not their first, but it makes both feel the same. An electricity shared by them, a sensation that he doesn’t want to give up.

Hands tangle into loose brown curls to cradle her head, a small gesture that he isn’t ready to let go; that he doesn’t want her to end it. Her kisses feel like salvation on his lips, a prayer that has been answered. If this was the answer, he’d be praying every second he could.

It should be a sin at how easy she captivates him; how easy it is for her to get her way when he isn’t sure which path to take. Her hands grip tightly at his chest, and Cloud swears that he isn’t deserving of that touch. It feels like absolution for every sin he’s ever committed, a penance he doesn’t deserve. Her touch absolves him, over and over until it is recited by memory.

Her back arches into him, selflessly giving every inch of herself into his greedy hands. Their kisses taste of lust, of desperation, of love. His body coils into her space, needy to touch every inch of her in that moment. Fingers work to pop the top buttons off her dress, lips dipping down to lavish upon the exposed curve of her breast.

The sounds that whimper out from her throat should be illegal. It catches in her throat as Cloud huffs roughly against her smooth skin, tugging his head back when her hips give an exploratory roll into his. She swears she nearly hears a growl from his lips when she does it again, letting his lips continue the assault on exposed flesh with small angry marks left on her cleavage.

A small mewl from her lips before a disgruntled whine as Cloud pulls away. His cheeks are burning brightly as his gaze looks upwards, a heavy pause as Aerith finally hears what he does.

Someone calling their names.

He shifts, plopping next to her as Aerith smooths down the curls that Cloud had jostled as Barret soon appears on the hill behind them. “Hey! It’s dangerous to be out. What are ya’ll doing here?” She can hear the faint anger in his voice, and she realizes that Cloud, cannot look him in the face.

“Oh! We’re stargazing” She croaks, turning just slightly to cast a smile up at him. “We’ll be up soon. Promise!” Her arms are crossing pulling knees up to her chest as Barret gruffly accepts her answer before turning on heel. Her shoulders slump, a pout appearing on swollen lips as Cloud guilty looks over at her.

If anyone was going to die of embarrassment, she immediately thought it would be him.

“Rain check?” She teased gently, leaning forward to press another kiss into his lips. She can feel his frown, chuckling softly as she pulled away. “I guess we’ll have to wait a few minutes, huh” Her gaze drops towards his waist, lips quirking into a wicked smirk. It was nice to know that she wasn’t the only one who was unsatisfied with their interrupted rendezvous. “Promise I’ll make it up to you next time”


	6. Atlas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Aerith gets a chance to really look at Cloud.

It’s nearly impossible to get him to ever agree to wearing anything else other than his normal clothes to bed. Habits die hard, she knows and he’s stubborn over it. Cloud budged with his boots, agreeing that he’d take them off. It was a long process of getting him to relax, of letting him adjust to their home in a way that made him comfortable. Aerith would whine when she’d curl up to him only to yelp when she felt his work clothes.  
Somedays he’d be so tired from work that he’d have no choice to strip out of them, casting the dirty clothes to the floor. Those mornings were always a joy, curling up to find a soft cotton t-shirt rather than leather.  
Today however, it seemed the gods were going to spoil her. Aerith turned, fingertips reaching out to surprisingly find skin. Emerald eyes shoot open, shock written on her face at the display before her. The sun is bathing his side of the bed, soaking into his body and radiating off of it.   
Cloud was sprawled out, arms crossed lazily above his head as if he had used them as a pillow and had sunken off them. One singular arm lays over his eyes, in an attempt to keep some of the peeking sunlight out. One leg was cast over the sheet, bare and sculped skin laid before her. The sheet tucked over his other leg, just shielding her view from his entire naked form.  
If she had to guess, yesterday’s deliveries must have been rough. She could still faintly smell his soap on his skin, which meant he had forced himself to shower and then dragged himself into bed. The soft snoring, which Aerith is certain only ever happens when a day had been absolutely exhausting; is the only sound that radiates from him.  
Curiosity draws her nearer, sitting herself up onto her knees to grace her gaze at him. Seldom does she gaze at him like this, not that she’s never seen him naked, but more so never taken the time to look at him. He’d laugh if she ever said it, but she swears that Cloud physique is something that sculptures would resemble. Her fingertips drag along the defined muscle on his arms, following the lines of hard work that show on his body. Cloud is muscular, a lean sort of body type that isn’t bulky. When he flexes, she can see the outlines of muscle from years of hard work and labor of carrying a sword twice her weight. Not to mention how many times he’s saved her, them, the world.

Petal-like fingers continue their exploratory journey, following the toned V-shape onto his lower stomach before her hands trace back up to the scare in his chest. They had similar scars now, even if they don’t talk about it. It always makes her pause whenever she catches sight of it within the throws of their lovemaking. It’s worn against his skin, faded but still present. His skin is not perfect, it’s marked and marred in spots of battle; but there is still a softness to it she finds surprising. Her free hand moves to trace the outline of her own, dipping beneath silk to feel the raised bump on her skin verses the flat one on his. She wonders if it’ll heal the same, or if the differences will remain. If he’ll ever be able to look at it without looking away.   
Her hands trace the outline of his ribs, erasing the twisting in her stomach thinking about their matching scars. It’s a topic she tends to avoid, finding it never the right time or place. Instead, she takes note on how she can feel the bones, the flesh on his torso tight and chiseled; much like the rest of him. Finally, at a healthier weight, something more suitable for someone who works as hard as he does. Aerith is careful, ensure her touch isn’t heavy enough to produce something that feels like her tickling his sides.   
Cloud’s slumbering face is checked upon, wondering if he was finally catching up on the lost hours over the last week and a half. He’s usually acutely aware of touch, or perhaps he’s letting her get away with her curiously exploring his body. It’s a hard temptation to pass up, the moment to appreciate how Adonis-like he looks in her eyes.  
Hands stroke the broadness of his arm, the way his bicep curls into shapes and then his shoulders. She traces the pattern of his collar bone, resisting the urge to leave a mark upon it with her lips. Instead Aerith finds her gaze on his face, the softness that is so unlike the rest of him. Fingertips ghost over the outline of his jaw, barely touching the curve of his lips and nose before doubles back over those features and down his neck to his chest.

Cloud has always been handsome, yet there is something in this moment that captivates her. If she had any talent at all, she could imagine someone wanting to sculp his form in marble, like they had done centuries ago when beauty laid before them. Aerith tugs herself closer, mindful to keep herself from leaning over. The last thing she needed was to startle him away by thinking he was under attack. He’d never undress again if that was the case.  
Instead, she breaths softly, letting her gaze rest on his face with a smile that warms her entire soul. It was comforting to finally seeing her Atlas rest.


End file.
